Yondaime's Legacy
by MinatoFan133
Summary: What happens when the most feared figure in the whole shinobi world is brought back to life? how does this affect the life of Naruto Uzumaki? Read to find out!
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Rebirth

It was a rainy day in Konoha. The sound of thunder constantly rumbling was heard throught the village. Everyone in the village were advised not to wander outside as there were signs of a storm incoming.

Kenji and Akihiro, two iwagakure ninjas were on their way to the Cemetary, their mission being to obtain the physical remains of The Sandaime and The Nidaime.

"Why does our master need the remains of **Those two**?" asked Akihiro. "I honestly don't know. The only thing that matters is the fact that he has agreed to pay a hefty sum doesn't it?" replied Kenji.

Both of them arrived at a huge arc that said "Konoha Cemetery". "Damn! sure ain't a good day for grave digging is it?" joked Kenji. "Shut up. Let's finish the task and get outta here as soon as possible. This place is giving me the chills" replied Akihiro.

As they entered the Cemetary, They saw a array of graves all around them as they met a crossroad. "Wow this is gonna be a rough night" They both thought.

"Let's split up. it'll make it **that** much easier to find their graves." said Akihiro. "Whatever" replied Kenji as he went to the road on the left.

 ** _15 minutes later_** Kenji groaned in annoyance as he saw the bunch of graves present in front of him. But one grave stood out. Kenji headed to the grave. The headstone read "Here lies a Pariah. One who was destined to lead Konoha. One whose exploits gave him the name **The Yellow Flash.** One who defeated the Nine Tailed Fox. Here lies **The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato."**

Reading the name alone almost brought Kenji to his knees as he was reminded of the Iwa-Konoha war where Iwagakure was brutally defeated by Konoha or in detail singlehandedly by the man who laid in the grave in front of him.

But what surprised him was that the grave had signs of it being recently dug up. Kenji thought " Must be someone who knew of Yondaime and his wealth."

 **Meanwhile in Konoha** Strange signs were glowing in a faint golden color all over Konoha. Only the most veteran ninjas knew what it meant.Kakashi was reading his book as one of the symbols suddenly appeared beside him. "No, it can't be" thought Kakashi.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** Akihiro was making his way through the Cemetary. The only primary source of light was the eventual lightning that passed by. He suddenly felt a presence in his general area, someone other than Kenji. "Who is that? Come out before I find and gut ya" Called out Akihiro. As another lightning passed by he saw a faint silhouette of a spiky haired man. As another lightning passed by he saw the figure getting closer to him. Before his mind faded into black, Akihiro saw two blue eyes staring at him with the silhouette being a few centimetres away from him.

Kenji on the other hand finally found the grave they came for. "Akihiro over here" he called but no response came. He decided to check out what was going on. Before he took another step, a tri pronged kunai was thrown in front of him. Kenji's heart skipped a beat as he saw the legendary weapon. He was fully aware on what the kunai's wielder could do if he knew how to use it. Akihiro was reminded of how he was one of the lucky few who survived Yondaime's assault on the Iwa invaders.

Before he could speak another word, he saw the spike haired man again. As another lightning passed by, he shouted in fear as he saw the man's face before his mind faded into black. The face of a man who was considered a god in the shinobi world. A man whose face spelt death for his enemies. He saw the face of a man who was the single most hated and feared figure in Iwagakure.

He saw the face of Namikaze Minato as he died. **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** ** _A/N_**

 **Do review guys! Sry for any grammatical mistakes as I don't write much :P Until next time folks!**


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rebuilding** **old ties**

Before Minato laid the body of Kenji. "Now what is an iwagakure ninja doing here? Based on his forehead protector I can say he is a missing nin. First of all, how am I still alive? I guess I must head to the village as soon as I can." thought Minato.

 **In Konoha**

Kakashi was analysing the seal that appeared beside him. "Now I do know for a fact that these seals only react to Sensei's chakra. But he died protecting Konoha **_that night_** didn't he? How is this even possible?" Thought Kakashi as a yellow flash sped past him. "Sensei?!" Kakashi exclaimed in a low tone.

Minato now stood on top of his face on the hokage monument, looking at Konoha and taking notes of the changes it went through since **_that night._** "Kakashi hasn't changed for sure" Minato thought as he felt a chakra signature he knew too well. He hid in the trees behind him, covering his own signature.

Naruto Uzumaki (age 10) walks up to a bench he saw nearby, in tears. " Why is it me? Why do people hate me so much? Why am I being treated this way? Why do they compare me to a fox?" Naruto sobbed.

"Naruto? Why's he crying? And what does he exactly mean by people hating him? Has he done something wrong?" Minato thought as an elderly figure appeared and sat beside Naruto.

"Naruto." said the figure. "Why are you crying?" asked the figure. "No one cares for me in this village old man except for you and Teuchi and Ayame. Why do they treat me this way old man?" asked Naruto.

"Sandaime? What is he doing here?" thought Minato. "Naruto. There are some things that people learn to appreciate over time. I'm sure you will be a tremendous ninja once you grow up. Every ninja has the potential to be great. Their greatness is measured with the nature of the obstacles they overcome. Just think of this to be yours." said Sarutobi. That seemed to cheer Naruto up. " Thanks old man! I'll train to be an awesome ninja one day and I'll surpass all the hokages to become the greatest hokage ever! Believe it!" Naruto said with a grin. "Okay. go sleep now" Sarutobi said as Naruto ran from the place. "Minato, what a splendid son you have! he will be a splendid ninja one day! too bad you aren't around to take care of him." Thought Sarutobi.

Minato stepped down from the trees and sat beside Sarutobi. "Hello Sarutobi." said Minato. "Sarutobi widened his eyes in surprise and fear at the figure sitting beside him. "Minato?!" exclaimed Sarutobi.

"Was that Naruto?" asked Minato. Sarutobi got into his battle stance and said "Reveal yourself! Minato died years ago. Who are you?"Asked Sarutobi as Minato appeared behind him with the tri pronged kunai on in front of his throat. "Convinced now?" asked Minato. Sarutobi was visibly shaking. He had never been this scared in his entire life. "Minato?! How are you alive? I buried you myself!" Said Sarutobi. "I honestly don't know." Said Minato. "Why was Naruto crying?" asked Minato. "The people see Naruto as the Kyuubi, not as Naruto. They see him as the human embodiment of Kyuubi and not as Naruto." Sarutobi said, visibly ashamed. Minato clenched his fists."I SACRIFICE MY LIFE FOR THESE PEOPLE AND THIS IS HOW THEY PAY ME BACK? BY TREATING MY SON LIKE TRASH?!" Minato was visibly fuming. "I'm really sorry Minato. The council sees Naruto the way he is, but it's the civilians who treat him this way." said Sarutobi. " AND YOU HAVENT DONE ANYTHING TO PREVENT THIS HAVE YOU?" asked Minato." I did. Naruto being an Jinchuriiki is classified an S class secret and speaking about it is punishable by death." said Sarutobi in a calm tone. Minato realized that Sarutobi wasn't at fault. "Now what do we do about my situation?" asked Minato?

"I honestly don't know. This must be handled very carefully as Iwa won't take this lightly. I will make your return official after some time and I will resign as Hokage and let u reclaim that title." Explained Sarutobi."Speaking of iwa, I killed two missing shinobi from iwa in the cemetery. Do you have any idea why they were there?" asked Minato." No. But I'll be sure to increase the security there for sure." said Sarutobi. "Let's find a place for you to live first." said Sarutobi. "I have the Namikaze mansion. I suppose I'll stay there." said Minato. "Your call. Stay careful and be sure to travel in a henge and..." Sarutobi stopped as Minato hiraishin'd.

 **In the Namikaze Mansion.**

Minato opened the door only to find all his belongings and furnitures intact, as a result of the seals he placed before his death. He saw the photo of him and Kushina who was pregnant hanging on a wall. "I wonder how you'd have reacted to this Kushina." Thought Minato as he went to the bedroom and laid down on the bed. "Tomorrow's gonna be a long day" he thought as he dozed off.

 **A/N**

 **Hey! I'll be updating this story every Monday. Please review and recommendations on shippings and the plot are appreciated. Until next time folks!**


End file.
